


This is our fate, I'm yours

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cravings</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is our fate, I'm yours

He makes her stupid, and if she knew that she didn’t have the same effect on him, she’d feel really bad about it.

No, they don’t kiss or hold hands or anything when he initially lands in LA, because this little spark between them belongs to them alone, but as soon as they get back to Karen’s car, Matt takes the quickest of looks around the parking garage and then presses her up against her car  and kisses her like he’s never going to get to kiss her again. 

The thing is, she really does quite badly want to jump his bones right there in the parking garage, but the vestiges of her brain that are still working stop her from doing that, and as she drives him back to her flat, the fact that his hand rests on the bare skin of her thigh that isn’t covered by her denim cutoffs really doesn’t help abate her sexual frustration. He doesn’t seem to be flustered in the least, and makes polite small talk about the weather and the TV show that she’s filming at present. 

Bastard. 

They literally get inside of the door of her flat and as soon as she hears it close, she shoves him up against it and kisses him again. One of his hands weaves in to her hair, and the other slips under her cotton t-shirt. 

And so it goes for the rest of the afternoon. 

Later, when they’re curled up against each other on her couch, with her lying between his legs with her head on his chest, watching  _Community_ in search of Inspector Spacetime references, it hits her harder that it’s not just the sex that she misses. That part - the part where he kisses along her collarbone and leaves little marks, the part where he makes her come, writhing and moaning against him, with just his stupidly long and talented fingers, the part where she relishes the taste of the sweat on his skin - is wonderful and excellent and she probably wouldn’t give it up for the world. But there’s another part of being with Matt, and that’s the just  _being with him_ part, the part where he makes her tea and she makes him spaghetti bolognese and they co-exist in comfortable domesticity like they aren’t separated by the Atlantic Ocean and the bulk of the continental United States, and actually properly live together. 

She starts to fall asleep on his chest, soothed by the comforting rhythm of his heart, and he crooks his neck in some ungodly way and kisses her on the top of the head. 

She sighs contentedly, and she’ll wake up just like that the next morning. When she asks him, mildly frustrated that he didn’t wake her so that they could sleep on the obscenely comfortable pillowtop mattress in her bedroom, he smiles in that infuriating way of his, and says, “I couldn’t bear the thought of a moment without you against me.” 

It simultaneously makes her want to throw the nearest soft object at him and kiss him. 

* * *

The problem is though, whenever he leaves or she leaves because their reality is being incredibly busy and tending to be where the other is not, she struggles. Karen knows that Matt does too, not because he’d ever own up to it but because she knows that the first few days after he gets back from LA or she leaves him in Cardiff or London, he’s a pain in the ass to film with. (She and Jenna are e-mailing buddies, mostly because the whole experience is kind of wigging Jenna out, and Karen gets that.) 

After she drops him at the airport, she goes back to her flat and sits on the couch and stares at the wall for hours, trying to take a mental snapshot of exactly how his hands feel on her body, because that, and the dreams that leave her panting when her eyes snap open, are going to have to do her for the next few months. 

* * *

Karen goes home at Christmas for a long, long time. And she doesn’t mention this to Matt, but she’s not sure she wants to go back to Los Angeles unless he’s with her, because she sort of feels that they can’t do this whole relationship thing properly if they’re so far apart. 

He guesses it though, based on the ridiculous amounts of crap that she’s dragged home with her. 

“I’ve already cleared out about half of my storage space,” he says, as he pulls her suitcases to his car, “but it looks like we’re going to need more.” 

“Oh sod off.” 

* * *

They do an insane amount of driving during the holidays, because they spend the afternoon of Christmas Eve in Northampton, and then drive all the way up to Inverness. 

Matt’s cellphone casually decides to give up the ghost somewhere north of Perth, and so navigation is a bit of an issue but they sort it out. 

It’s probably the best Christmas Karen’s ever had, and when she remembers it, everything seems to be illuminated in some kind of heavenly yellow light, and it’s all warm and fuzzy around the edges and wonderful. Matt’s always got an arm around her waist (much, she suspects, to her dad’s displeasure) and whenever he thinks that no one’s watching he presses little kisses in to her cheek.  

It’s kind of perfect, and having him wake her up at seven-thirty on Christmas morning is sort of what she’s been waiting for since they started dating. 

They don’t exchange their Christmas presents until Boxing Day, and she gets Matt the most ridiculous socks that she could find, and of course, because he is a perfect human, he buys her a Pandora bracelet with pre-selected charms. 

(“I got you a polar bear because you are fierce,” he says. “And you’re from a cold place.

“I’m pretty sure that there are no polar bears in Inverness, Matt.”) 

* * *

She stays through January, and they have their first proper row over dishes which ends up blowing up in to something stupid and big and leaves her sitting on the couch in the living room and him lying on the bed, rooms (though it feels like worlds) away. 

She walks to the bedroom, and stands in the doorway. “I’m sorry,” she says weakly. 

“‘S okay, Kaz. We all have our stupid moments. Just come here.” 

So she does, and she settles down beside him, her head resting on his chest. He fiddles with the charms on the bracelet that he got her, and they just lie there and breathe in eerie synchronicity for some time. 

Finally, Karen breaks the silence. “I’m happy to be here, Matt.” 

“I’m happy you’re here, Kazza.” 

“I just feel like we’re actually, properly together for a long, long time,” she says, “and even though we’re rowing and stuff, I’ve just wanted to be here with you for such a long time and I just think that we’re in an actual, proper relationship and it’s amazing and I don’t want it to end.” 

“I love you, Kaz,” he says, and even though she hears that from him a lot, the effect has never worn off and she always wants to cry a little when she hears it. 

“I love you too, Matt.” 

* * *

She gets the domesticity she wishes for, and though it’s not perfect and neither of them are born housekeepers, they manage to not die, and the struggles with their new Dyson vacuum are easily forgotten when she knows that he’ll kiss her goodnight every night and hold her until she falls asleep.


End file.
